Apakah Mungkin?
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Okumura Koushuu apakah bisa menghancurkan ikatan yang kuat itu? Sementara dirinya hanya orang luar yang baru saja masuk dalam kehidupan mereka berdua.


Okumura memang tidak memiliki orang yang dikagumi. Tapi dia memiliki orang yang dia sukai. Orang yang ingin dia dampingi dalam hidup sampai akhir hayatnya. Orang yang ingin dia bahagiakan dalam hidupnya selamanya. Orang yang dia lihat pertama kali, membuatnya bisa menemukan jalan yang baru. Okumura Koushuu berharap untuk bisa berada dekat, sangat dekat kalau bisa, dengan orang itu.

Dewa yang sangat menyayangi Koushu mengabulkan doanya. Mereka berada di sirkulasi yang sangat sempit, bisa saling tahu kegiatan masing-masing tanpa perlu rahasia. Bahkan Okumura bisa tahu tempat favoritnya walau sekali lihat. Okumura merasa menjadi orang paling spesial di dunia ini.

Tapi salahkan sikapnya yang 'pemalu'. Pertama bertemu bukannya bersikap layaknya adik kelas yang menjadi suri tauladan dan akan menjadi kesayangan, malah deklarasi perang yang diutarakan. Selalu menatap tajam tanpa senyuman tulus yang dibuat. Okumura sebelum tidur selalu menyesal. Kenapa dirinya seperti ini? Harus merubah diri sebelum terlambat.

Tidak hanya satu kakak kelas, dua kakak kelas yang menjadi musuh. Dan itu sebuah kombinasi yang entah kenapa membuat Okumura kesal. Seperti yang satu ada apa-apa, yang satu akan beraksi. Yang satu memikirkan sesuatu, maka yang satunya akan langsung tahu. Mereka seperti saling membaca tanpa perlu membuka sebuah lembaran buku.

Itu membuat Okumura kesal.

Apakah dirinya sendiri bisa di level itu? Membaca orang yang dia sukai layaknya sebuah kalimat ringan dengan makna yang tidak berbelit? Padahal selama ini sisi yang ditunjukkan hanya sosok menyebalkan yang selalu membuat Okumura kesal.

Tapi Okumura masih sangat sangat menyayanginya.

Dia masih memiliki banyak kesempatan. Walau terpisah umur, mereka masih berada di satu tempat yang sama. Okumura Koushuu akan mengambil banyak kesempatan yang dia bisa.

...

"Eijun-_kun_, kenapa ekspresimu begitu?" tanya Haruichi pada teman karibnya. Menatap temannya yang lebih tinggi. Okumura yang ada di sebelahnya juga ikut menatap sang kakak kelas berambut coklat. Tidak ada senyuman berapi-api dan kilatan mata penuh semangat. Hanya tatapan datar tanpa makna yang tidak bisa dibaca. Tertuju pada Miyuki Kazuya bersama pelatih Kataoka, pelatih Ochiai, Ketua Ota, dan Takashima Rei. Berbincang dengan dua orang berjas rapi hitam. Mungkin staff liga salah satu tim terkenal yang ingin merekrut Miyuki.

"Apa ada sesuatu dengan Miyuki-_senpai_?" Okumura yang bertanya kali ini. Karena gara-gara Sawamura terus menatap Miyuki, mereka jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan.

Sawamura diam lama untuk menjawab. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi Okumura sadar, Sawamura yang pendiam membuat semuanya tidak nyaman. Bahkan dirinya.

"Miyuki-_senpai_ terlihat tidak nyaman." Jawab Sawamura akhirnya.

"Tidak nyaman?" heran Haruichi. Dia ikutan menatap kapten tim yang terlihat tersenyum ramah. Bahkan terlihat seperti antusias menjawab. Bagian mana yang tidak nyaman? "Miyuki-_senpai_ terlihat santai saja."

"Tidak, Miyuki-_senpai_ sama sekali tidak merasa santai. Dia merasa terganggu." Jawab Sawamura membantah. Dia seperti yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Okumura Koushuu merasa hatinya diremas sesuatu yang sangat kuat sampai napasnya sesak.

Lagi, mereka seperti bisa saling membaca tanpa bisa dipahami yang lain. Bahkan dirinya. Ini membuatnya iri. Jarak sejauh itu, pandangan sejauh itu, tanpa perlu saling bertatap mata, mereka berkomunikasi tanpa perlu sepatah kata pun terucap. Seberapa kuat ikatan batin mereka?

Apakah Okumura bisa menghancurkan ikatan itu dan merebutnya?

Okumura ingin membuang rasa sakit ini jauh-jauh. Dia harus fokus baseball dan bisa masuk tim lapis satu dulu. Perasaan pribadi harus dikesampingkan dulu sejenak. Setidaknya sampai saatnya istirahat nanti.

...

Hati Okumura sangat sakit melihat mereka berlatih bersama. Dia tidak kuat.

Memilih menyudahi latihan lebih cepat dari biasanya dan pergi mandi duluan. Padahal belum waktunya semua mandi. Tapi kalau sendiri, dia bisa memonopoli pemandian sendirian. Membiarkan pancuran air _shower_ membasahinya dan menyamarkan air matanya yang terasa hangat.

'_Apakah harus sesulit ini untuk mendapatkanmu?'_

Sementara ada yang sudah jauh di atasnya dan mendampinginya. Apa yang harus Okumura lakukan? Orang itu sama sekali tidak memiliki kekurangan yang bisa Okumura gunakan sebagai celah. Tidak dalam pelajaran. Tidak dalam baseball. Tidak dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Dia terlalu 'sempurna'. Seperti semua kesempatan emas itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia saja.

Okumura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menyeimbangkan rasa sakitnya dengan yang ada di dada. Air matanya mengalir deras walau samar. Isakan kecilnya terendam oleh suara deras air yang menghantam ubin lantai kamar mandi.

"Miyuki-_senpai_," lirihnya berbisik sangat pelan, "apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mendapat perhatianmu?"

.

.

.

**Apakah Mungkin?**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Apakah Mungkin? (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated : T

Miyuki Kazuya x Okumura Koushuu

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

A/N: Udah banyak yang bikin MiSawa atau OkuSawa. Saya bikin MiOku saja. Tapi tetep, MiSawa selalu menjadi nomor satu di hati ini/Elah. Saya menunggu respon pembaca. Kalau antusias akan saya lanjutkan. Kalau enggak ya... paling saya lanjutkan. Paling...

Jangan lupa Review ya.


End file.
